Queimando Como Fogo
by Pinkuro
Summary: Quando Tyson fica zangado ao descobrir que antes de sua última luta no torneio Kai transou com Bryan e Spencer, Kai propõe que Tyson pode fazer o que quiser com ele. Tyson aproveita isso. Enquanto o Kai, também! LEMON Yaoi: BrSpxKaixTyson Oneshot


**Pinku-Lina-chan:** Meu oneshot mais novo! E meu segundo lemon! Sinceramente acho que esse ta melhor que o primeiro o.O ou pelo menos isso eu espero... XDD então quem não gosta pode indo embora ta? Melhor do que reclamar... Se for fazer isso xispa daqui! Ò.ó xDD quem não tem problema pode ficar... xDD

Mas bem... Na verdade essa fic saiu da minha necessidade doentia de maltratar alguém após ler SADE... XD alias eu também consegui Tempest 8D É muito bom! E por isso eu quero mais Senno Knife! Mas até lá vou fazer mais algumas fics doentias pra vocês aproveitarem ta? XD

**Sumary:** Quando Tyson fica zangado ao descobrir que antes de sua última luta no torneio Kai dormiu com Bryan e Spencer, Kai propõe que Tyson pode fazer o que quiser com ele. Tyson aproveita isso. Enquanto o Kai, também!

**Warnings:** LEMON! Yaoi!! xD oneshot!

**Pairing:** Kai x Tyson principal, e Kai x Bryan – Spencer também...

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade não me pertence... Ainda! muahaha!!!

Deu podem ler se quiserem! xD Aproveitem! Cuidado com as calças... x.x

* * *

**Queimando**** Como ****Fogo**

Tyson estava feliz, apenas feliz!

Bem, na verdade não estava "apenas" feliz não, na verdade este o momento mais feliz da vida dele! Ele era o tricampeão mundial, acabara de vencer a BEGA, e, mais importante de tudo, havia reconsquistado seu verdadeiro amor. Kai!

Estava tudo tão perfeito... Como poderia dar errado? Bem na verdade isso descobriria logo logo...

Estava-se dando uma festa de 5 meses sem BEGA e todos os Bladers que lutaram no torneio Justiça5 estavam lá, incluindo aqueles da reserva.

Tyson estava particularmente muito feliz aquele dia. Afinal como não poderia, havia acabado de acordar após dormir com seu amado e ter um ótimo café da amanhã! Ele era o cara mais sortudo do mundo com certeza!

Ele estava feliz no seu canto tomando um ponche sem álcool, quando Tala foi falar com ele.

-Tyson! – Tala chamou, indo em sua direção.

-Ah! Hey Tala! Como vai?

-Bem bem... E cadê o Kai?

-Bom ele... – Tyson começou a dizer olhando em volta para ver se o via, na verdade não o via desde que haviam chegado, mas Tyson sabia que Kai não era muito de se socializar – Deve estar meditando por aí... Sabe como ele é... – Disse sorrindo e dando de ombros.

Na verdade, Kai estava no banheiro, se masturbando, a noite anterior havia sido muito pouco pra ele...

- Ah é mesmo... Mas tudo bem, eu queria mesmo falar com você... –Tala disse, olhando Tyson direto nos olhos.

- É? – Por alguma razão, o coração de Tyson começou a bater mais rápido.

-É sim... Escuta... Acho muito bom você ter voltado com o Kai, achei que não iria depois do que aconteceu antes da luta de vocês no torneio, mas acho ótimo você ter o perdoado. Mesmo. – Tala sorriu – Vocês fazem um ótimo casal.

-Obrigado... –Tala fez um gesto com a cabeça e deu meia volta, andando para longe dali, foi quando Tyson gritou – Espera, o que houve antes da luta no torneio?

-Ah! Você não sabe é? Imaginei essa opção também... Sabe... Antes da minha luta com Daichi e depois da luta de vocês com Dinastia F. Kai saiu com Bryan e Spencer, eu pensei que tinham ido fazer uma luta treino, para testar a nova Dranzer, afinal ele voltou arrasado, como você mesmo viu, assim nunca perguntei nada. Até que um dia, alguns meses atrás, Bryan e Spencer transaram juntos com alguma groupie aí, e quando voltaram pro nosso apartamento Bryan disse: "Cara! Isso foi quase tão excitante quanto o que fizemos com o Kai naquele dia! Hahaha" e então começaram a rir, foi então que fiquei curioso e comecei a pesquisar, descobri que em cada instalação da ALB havia câmeras, achei a da sala que eles ficaram, peguei a fita, e descobri isso... – Falou mostrando uma fita que tinha dentro da sua roupa, estendendo-a para Tyson. – Pegue, veja quando quiser.

E então foi embora, sem dizer mais nada.

Tyson estava com na mão, olhava perplexo para ela... O que havia nela? Bem, na verdade já fazia uma idéia.

Ele tentou se divertir na festa, mas tudo o que podia pensar era naquela misteriosa fita, e em seu conteúdo.

Por isso, para ele, a festa terminou mais cedo, e assim foi para casa, um apartamento dele e de Kai. Sem avisar ninguém, nem Kai, e foi ver a fita.

_---------------------------------Conteúdo da Fita-----------------------------------_

_-O que é isso Kai? _

_-É uma porta, ôw gênio! – Kai disse, sarcasticamente _

_-Ta mais, o que vamos fazer aqui? –Spencer pergunta, insistindo em uma resposta de Kai – Porque está tirando sua jaqueta? _

_-Vamos vão me aquecer! – Disse já sem jaqueta, e abrindo o zíper da calça. – E não quero que peguem leve comigo porque eu não vou pegar! _

_Kai sorriu sadicamente, enquanto os outros dois lambiam os lábios._

_-Com o maior prazer! Kai... - Ambos disseram ao mesmo tempo._

_Kai estava sem camisa, logo ambos tiraram as suas também e só estavam de calças abertas, afinal estavam sem cuecas... Só Kai estava, mas quem liga? Era só colocar seu pênis por cima dela, e pra fora de suas calças, pelo zíper aberto._

_Mas ele estava com as calças nas coxas... _

_Afinal, o negocio não era para dar, mas para receber! _

_Spencer foi o primeiro, ele já estava de membro erguido, e o tratou de botar logo na sua entrada traseira, mas não para acalmá-lo, mas para satisfazê-lo mais e mais. _

_Kai, soltou um gemido ao sentir Spencer, e se apoiou na parede com as mãos. _

_Foi então que Bryan começou a agir. Ele se ajoelhou na frente de Kai e começou a chupar seu pênis já enrijecido. _

_Spencer se segurava e acariciava em Kai a cada retirada e a cada entrada de seu ânus._

_Kai estava gostando tanto, que logo gozou de prazer na boca de Bryan, que engoliu tudo com prazer._

_Bryan então começou a chupar e mordiscar ao peito de Kai. Subindo até chegar em sua boca, quando se encostaram, e fez Kai provar de seu gozo. _

_-Humn- Kai gemeu ainda trocando línguas com o Bryan –Ah! _

_Gritou quando Spencer o invadiu abruptamente. _

_-Aí Spencer! Vamos trocar de lugar!! – Sugeriu Bryan. _

_-----------------------------------------Voltando para Tyson em Casa----------------------------------------_

Tyson não podia mais assistir, esses dois fazendo dessas coisas com o SEU Kai! E como ele deixou?! Ele por acaso era um puto ou algo assim? Não! Não era! Ele conhecia o Kai! Seu Kai! Ele era.. Era... Era seu... Só seu amado...

Não era?

Bem, o que sua mente diz, e o que seus olhos vêem são coisas totalmente diferentes.

E o pior, é que tinha que acreditar em seus olhos, pois eles nunca mentiam.

E isso o deixava furioso!

Como ele pôde fazer isso com ele?!

Ele sabia que eles tinham terminados na época, mas isso foi escolha do Kai por seu próprio egoísmo!

"Tinha que descobrir minha força e bla bla bla bla" ele disse... Mas no final era só desculpa pra dormir com os Blitzkreeg Boys! E não só os dois, apostava, mas Tala e o Ian também! mesmo que este último não tenha estado no último torneio!

Foi quando ouviu a porta abrir, era Kai, tratou de continuar assistindo o filme! Ou pelo menos fingir...

_-Só isso? Consigo coisa melhor com meu avô! - _ Kai desafia na fita de vídeo.

_-Quer mais é? – _Bryan pergunta aceitando o desafio.

_-Vamos te dar mais então! – _Spencer completa, também aceitando o desafio. E todos eles gostando.

Nessa hora Kai chegou na sala e teve um frio na espinha quando viu Tyson vendo algo err muito familiar.

-Olá Kai... Como vai? – Disse Tyson num tom frio, ainda virado para o vídeo aonde via Bryan e Spencer fazendo um sanduíche Kai, comendo-o todo.

-Tyson... – Diz Kai, lutando para manter-se frio e impassível. Mas engolindo seco, com medo do está por vir, mas também planejando algo para não perder nada.

-O que tem a me dizer? – Tyson tinha um tom mais frio que o de Kai.

-Essa fita?... – Kai perguntou, e ambos olharam um momento para a tela.

_-AAAAh! Muito bom para uma preparação! Para se querem realmente me aquecer de verdade vão ter que fazer melhor que isso! _ -Kai gemia na fita.

_-Você não sabe... O que está por vir... Kai... – _Bryan estava tão dentro que não conseguia mais falar.

_-Vai ficar tão mal que não vai poder lutar contra o seu Tysonzinho! – _Spencer completou.

-... –Kai olhava a fita, lembrando do momento. Tyson nunca sentiu tanta raiva na vida – Aquele foi o melhor sexo que eu já fiz na vida.

-... É isso que tem a me dizer?

-Sim.

-... – Tyson desligou o vídeo e a televisão e se levantou, virando para Kai – Então acho que é isso. Foi bom enquanto durou.

O moreno começou a andar em direção a porta quando Kai começou a falar, fazendo o parar a caminhada.

-Eu te amo. Não quero te perder. – Kai disse, em todas suas palavras parecia não haver emoções em sua voz.

-O que? Primeiro você me transa com alguém sem me dizer, diz que adorou e em seguida diz que me ama e não quer me perder. Kai! Você... É doido ou algo assim? Não da! Não vou ficar com ninguém desse jeito! Você me traiu e isso e isso eu não perdôo!

-Eu sei...

-Han? – Tyson estava mais confuso ainda.

-Quero dizer, e se pudéssemos ficar kits um com o outro? – Kai propôs.

-Não vou fazer sexo com Bryan e o Spencer Kai! Eles me dão nojo!! – Tyson gritou, morrendo de raiva a esse ponto.

-Não... Nem eu quero fazer de novo... – Tyson ficou mais confuso ainda – O que eu to te propondo é: E se você pudesse fazer o que quisesse comigo? Quero dizer, na cama. Ou no sofá, no carro, aonde você quisesse?!

-Han?! – Tyson estava realmente pensando na proposta. Não era tão ruim. Na verdade, até que ele gostou... Bastante... –Ta falando sério?

-Mais sério impossível. Enquanto você não fizer nada vai continuar com raiva de mim. Desse jeito você libera sua raiva e ainda fará com que eu esqueça daquela vez e substitua para outra, afinal será o melhor porque eu te amo. Não a eles. Aquilo foi uma coisa de uma vez, por isso nunca te falei...

-Hmn... Tudo bem então, vamos fazer! – Tyson concordou finalmente, sorrindo enquanto Kai lambia seus próprios lábios.

Algum tempo depois, Kai estava nu algemado à cabeceira de sua cama. Seus pulsos, cada um tinha uma algema. Como seus pés. Mas eles estavam amarrados. E bem afastados.

Ele gemeu. Mal podia esperar pelo castigo...

A porta se abriu. Tyson entrou, usando apenas um cinto com um chicote, uma faca, um vibrador, vendas, e mais algumas coisas que ele não conseguia ver o que era. Com seu cabelo preso por uma fita vermelha com um nó normal que caia pelo pescoço.

-Pronto para seu castigo? – Disse sério. Kai lambeu seus lábios

Tyson então sentou em cima da cintura de Kai e enfiou seus quatro dedos dentro da abertura de Kai. Esse gemeu, contendo um grito de prazer.

Tyson mexia com seus dedos, de forma devagar e sensual, mas ainda que doía muito. Mas pelo que parecia Kai estava adorando isso, pois gemia sem parar.

-Está gostando _Baby_? Está? Tem mais... – Disse Tyson num tom sensual bastante sádico.

Kai gemeu em resposta. E Tyson apertou seus quatro dedos, ainda dentro de Kai, e os tiros, os quatro de uma vez, rápida e dolorosamente.

Depois de um grito, Kai se recuperou rápido, já estava suando, e bastante excitado. Quente, queimava com o fogo. Respira rápido, seu peito pulava para cima e para baixo. Isso o excitava e o motivava para seguir em frente.

Lambeu seus lábios. E se colocou em quatro, como um gatinho...

-Está preparado, _garotão_? – Perguntou sorrindo sadicamente.

Ele não esperou resposta. Apenas meteu seu membro dentro da abertura de Kai de uma vez. Ouviu um grito.

Retirou.

Outro grito. Ambos de prazer e dor reunidos em uma coisa só.

Botou outra vez, rude, da mesma forma. E outro mesmo grito.

Pode ver já um pouco de sangue saindo por causa de tanto forçar. Ele sorriu ao ver.

Ele começou a fazer mais, mas numa distancia menor. O sangue saía ainda mais agora.

Ele retirou todo, uma vez mais.

Abaixou-se, e meteu a boca lá, bebendo o sangue.

Um pouco mais para cima, chupou um pouco mais, novamente o pênis de Kai.

-Esse é o meu campeão! – Kai gritou.

Tyson pôde sentir que Kai estava quase no ponto. Um pouco mais de oral. Chupou um pouco mais. Estava ótimo...

E pôde sentir o gozo de Kai saindo, entrando pela sua boca. Aquele agridoce líquido meio azedo gosmento deliciosamente saboroso.

Ele tirou a boca após ter engolido, e limpou seus lábios.

Então, subiu e beijou seu amante com os mesmos.

Montando em cima dele. O beijo foi profundo, Tyson queria que Kai pudesse sentir o gosto de seu próprio prazer.

Descendo, ele começou a lamber e mordiscar todo o pescoço e peito.

A barriga tinha algo especial. Era delicioso aquele tanquinho sarado de Kai. Ele sabia que atraía muitas pessoas, homens mulheres... Todo o tipo de gente...

-É aqui que você começa a ser castigado, Kai-chan...

-Eu sou um mau menino... Tyson-sama? – Kai sorriu. Cheio de prazer.

Tyson tirou sua faca se deus cinto, e então tirou o cinto e o jogou para longe, ele caiu na cama ainda.

-Você verá... – Fez Kai engolir-se seco. Mas ele adorava a idéia. Mesmo com o frio na barriga.

Então ele começou a cortar com a faca, pedacinhos pequenos no peito, logo saia sangue mas ele logo lambia.

Varias vezes depois, ele ia abaixando cada vez mais. Estava quase nos quadris.

Kai estava com dor. Ele adorava essa dor. Estava quase tendo um múltiplo orgasmo. Só mesmo Tyson para conseguir fazer isso com ele.

Mas mesmo assim ele estava com medo, nunca havia metido uma faca no seu ânus, e ela era grande... O que iria acontecer?

Tyson era outro que estava êxtase, estava queimando como fogo ali. Tudo aquilo era muito para ele, era demais.

Era por isso que amava tanto Kai.

Armou a faca, pronta para enfiar no reto de Kai.

Podia sentir ele tremendo, medo da dor, e ansioso pela mesma. Tudo ao mesmo tendo. Era uma mistura de emoções.

Podia-se ver e sentir que ele estava amando aquilo tudo também.

Lambeu seus lábios.

E enfiou sua arma em Kai. Não aquela de prata, aquela empinada entre suas pernas.

Entra, sai, entra sai.

É como um jogo de Beyblade.

Tyson está suando. Ele sentia-se no ponto. Como uma panela de pressão, pronta para explodir.

E explodiu dentro de Kai.

-Agora, trocando de lugar... – Tyson disse.

Kai estava cansado demais para responder. Mais não estava pronto para mandá-lo parar ainda. Queria mais.

-Vai! – Apenas disse

Assim Tyson sentou-se sobre o membro endurecido de Kai, pronto para outra explosão.

-Ah! – Gemeu Tyson. Estava cansado já.

Mais uma dança ali, um passo para dentro e outro para fora...

E então sentiu aquilo que esperava. O segundo esperma de Kai, fazendo seu caminho para dentro de si.

Ele podia sentir. Os dois podiam sentir. Eles eram um novamente, conectados por esse laço invisível e eterno, chamado amor.

E com um beijo, eles selaram isso. Em seguida caindo em um profundo sono.

-Sabe Kai... – Tyson cochichou, praticamente dormindo, abraçando Kai, e descansando a cabeça em seus ombros.

-O que? – perguntou, dormindo também, quase.

-Ainda faltam muitas sessões para você deixar de ser um menino mau... – Tyson disse. – E essa só foi uma pequena demonstração... As outras serão muito piores...

- Estou ansioso...

E então dormiram, assim abraçados, e sorrindo... Ambos à espera de quando poderiam se unir novamente, sabiam que não demoraria muito, mas sabiam também que já estavam unidos. Para a eternidade...

**FIM!**

* * *

**Pinku-lina-chan:** Tudo bem, eu confesso... Isso foi mais uma fic doentia lemon muito estranha õo'' -não imagina como teve coragem de fazer- e tava aqui na minha lista de fics para se fazer a muitooo tempo (não muito) mas finalmente eu consegui 8D (e tive saco pra fazer!!!) hahauahuahaua

Espero que tenham gostado!!! É melhor eu ir indo, pra pegar um lencinho -hemorragia nasal- huahauahua

Mandem reviews!!! Me deixem feliz!! tudo bem? Fazer outros felizes deixa-nos felizes!!

Dêem uma de bom samaritano de vez em quanto!!! xD


End file.
